Forbidden Love
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Summarry too long; written inside.  By: C.C.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

By: C.C.

*HeyXD Hows it going? I hope that you all like this story because I thought that it was an awesome idea, and if this story does well enough, I'm gonna write a second oneXD Enjoy!XDXD

**Summary:**

C.C. goes on a cruise to get away from all the life of being with Lelouch as Zero and dealing with the Black Knights, but what happens along the way? She runs into the Naruto gang, and falls in love with a certain member. You wanna guess who? Well, find out, cause Lelouch in turn tries to get between them so he can have back his Immortal Witch, but he soon realizes that she's a different person from the Witch that walked onto the ship.

Chapter 1:

Lelouch-

I need some time away from all the Black Knight crap and I'm tired of staying in your room, all alone and without anything but the news to watch. You won't even let me talk to your sister, so why should I stay? Well, I will anyways because I promised that I would stay with you until the end, but I'm just gonna take a break. I'll be back by the end of the week.

-C.C.

PS- I'm using your credit card for this little vacation. You should really stop trying to hide them in your underwear drawers because I don't care if you have underwear in there that hasn't been washed in a year, I'm still going through there if it means that I get my pizza. You should know that by now.

That was the note that I left Lelouch vi Britannia, otherwise known as Lelouch Lamprouge or Zero, before I left for my week long cruise. I just needed to get away for a while, but I will come back, most likely.

I looked up on the deck of the ship as I walked on with the wind and smell of the ocean on my face. I couldn't wait to be able to just relax and sit out in the sun where I didn't have to listen to the complaints of a Black Prince, or the Black Demon. Whichever you wanna call him, he has a lot of stress, and I probably just cause him more when I steal his credit card and max it out on all that Pizza I get from Pizza Hut, but I don't really care. He may be stressed, but I find it kinda funny when he acts annoyed, even though it's not really acting.

He acts like I don't care about anything, when that's not true. He has to remember that I'm more than an emotionless Witch and that I'm only emotionless to him because I only never show it. I feel it, though it's faint, but I guess faint is enough to say none at all, but I shouldn't really care, I guess. Besides, I am the no-caring emotionless Witch.

I looked at the key that was given to me for my cabin room in the lower deck, room 876. Great, now I would have to find my room and carry my luggage. I needed to find some help.

That's when I bumped into someone, knocking myself over and onto my back. The person that had accidentally knocked me over was over in front of me quickly, towering over me while I lay on the deck floor.

He had flat, black hair, pale skin that was almost white, and a face without expression. He was fairly thin, and had his shirt on where you could see part of his stomach, and he had a headband right on the top of his forehead with some sort of strange symbol.

"You should really watch where you're going," he remarked with a formal tone and without a hint of expression on his face.

I glared up at him without a hint of expression on my own face, but it was strange that I found him emotionless. The average human was not like that.

"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going," I remarked back as I started to get up, but he offered a hand to me with a sort of fake smile before I could get to my feet. I looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Don't smile at me like that," I commented as he pulled me up.

"I'm sorry," he replied, putting back on his normal face as if he didn't really care. "Do you not like people to smile? I heard that one way that you could put on a good impression is to smile."

"I don't mind if you smile," I remarked back. "I just don't want you to throw a fake one at me. If you're gonna smile, make it real. Don't just smile because you feel that you should."

"Forgive me," he said, then just looked at me.

"Why are you just looking at me?" I asked, trying to figure out why he was looking at me like that.

"Again, forgive me," he started, "but I don't think that I've ever seen a girl with green hair like yours. You're quite a beautiful woman. May I know your name?"

I hesitated while I looked at him, trying to figure him out. "My name is C.C."

"Hm, a strange name for a strange woman. You're quite peculiar," he replied before he went into thought.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Good, in my case. I'm not sure about everything else. When things are normal, it gets somewhat boring. It's more...how shall I say it, thrilling in life to have something a bit different in there every once in a while," he said with his expression completely bland.

"Quite an interesting way to look at things," I said with a slight grin. It's funny, that's the one reason I wanted to get away from Lelouch and the Black Knights. He rephrased that nearly perfectly. "You know my name. I think that it's only fair that I know yours."

"Hm, I guess it's only fair. My name is Sai," he replied.

Sai. That couldn't be too hard to remember.

"Well, Sai, it was very nice meeting you. Now, would you mind helping me?" I asked, grabbing one of my smaller bags.

"What is it that you need help with?" he asked, taking a step closer to me and my luggage.

"I need you to carry my bags while I look for my room," I replied, handing him one, but that's when I realized that he didn't have any luggage. All that he had was a small draw-string bag on his back like a school boy going to gym class. "Where is all of your luggage?"

"Hm? Oh, I have all I need in here," he replied, showing me the bag on his back.

"Your swim trunks and extra clothes for a week along with a toothbrush and other bathroom needs are all in there?" I said, somewhat surprised.

"Yes. I don't need much," he replied back. He has got to be the most expressionless being that I have ever seen, but I don't believe that he's an immortal. I would have sensed it. Why is he so...unhuman?

"Well, Sai, you're quite the peculiar creature yourself. I can say honestly that I've never met a man like you, and I don't say that about most people," I said with a growing grin.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked, picking up my bags while he curiously eyed me.

"To me, I guess a good thing. I'm not sure about the rest pf society, though," I said, flipping my hair back behind me while I walked over to the front so that I could lead the way to the lower deck. "Where are you from?"

"Not around here," he replied. "My friends and I have decided to travel and take a break from reality, which is part of the purpose of this trip. We all-"

"Just needed a break? Yes, that's part of why I'm here as well," I said, cutting him off.

"What do you need a break from exactly?" he asked, following me while the two of us walked over to the stairs that led to the lower deck and the cabins.

"Life as I know it," I replied as blunt as I could be. "There are some people and situations in my life that aren't completely normal, and I just needed a rest."

"Oh, I know the feeling," he said completely formal and without expression the way he has the entire conversation. "Tell me, why is it that there are people without normal lives the way the rest of society would see it?"

"Well, that's quite simple. Normal is really what society sees as a good thing. If it's something abnormal, it's merely something that they don't approve of, but really if you think about it, the idea of normal only lives on a whim. It doesn't really exist, but every human being still desperately wishes to achieve it when in reality, it may seem normal to some but not to others, making the idea of something being truly normal a fantasy," I replied while looking at the different numbers on the cabins to find my own.

"That's quite an interesting theory, C.C. Nothing can be normal if not everyone accepts it," he said. "but then again, there are the average things in life that people consider normal, such as a sun tan or a swimming pool."

"Would a caveman thing that a suntan or a swimming pool were normal?" I asked, turning around to face him while I tried to answer is question.

"I would say probably not."

"Then it would not be normal, but a person from around here would see it as normal when really it would only be normal to them. Really, in a concept, it would only be average, which is an underused word while the concept of normal is overused."

"Well tell me this then. How is it that you're able to answer this so casually? How is it that you're able to understand this when the average person would only say that what is normal is what they see on a day to day basis?" he asked, curiosity welling up in his eyes while his face only remained the same.

"Because I have experience with the world as it is and have meditated on the ideas and theologies. I have asked myself the same questions once."

"Hm, you are even more intriguing than I had ever imagined."

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked, turning around to find the room once again.

"I believe so."

TBC? Please Review!XDXD


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

By: C.C.

*Hey everyoneXDXD I wanna thank animeaddictperson for a moment. I wanted to reply to your reviews and say thanks, but you have it denied :( I guess this will have to do for nowXD I'm glad that you like my stories, and I hope that you enjoy what's up nextXDXD You're so nice and polite in your reviews, and I thank you for thatXDXD

*Now, I'll go on and write the chappieXDXD

Chapter 2

We continued into a decent conversation until we found my room down by the end of the hall, where it turns out his was right across the hall from mine.

"Well, this is quite a coincidence," he observed nonchalantly. "Who would have thought that we would have a room right across the room from each other? I only feel sorry for you, though. You see, my roommate-"

"Hey, Sai!" yelled a rough voice from down the hall. "Have you found our room yet?"

He was wearing an orange jump suit and a blue headband on his forehead. He had three slashes on each of his cheeks, and his hair was yellow and spiky. I've never seen a boy like him before in my life, especially that gruff voice and large, blue eyes. He seemed like a jokester that would easily annoy the crap out of someone.

"Yes, I have found it, along with Miss C.C.'s here," he replied.

"Please, just call me C.C.," I replied with a slight grin on my face, well, my version of a grin.

The boy with yellow hair eyed the two of us back and forward from me to him. "Well, am I interrupting something?" he asked, grinning at Sai who merely just looked at him with his normal, expressionless self. "Why don't you just go and jump off the boat and do us all a favor, Naruto?"

"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it," said Naruto. "If you want me to leave, just say so."

With that, he walked away, but turned back when he was but a few yards off. "Hey, Ino and Sakura have found their room. We're all meeting up for dinner. They wanted me to tell you that. Their room's not too far from ours, and you could invite C.C. or whatever her name is, if you wanna."

Then he finally walked away after Sai sullenly nodded his head. "Well, would you like to come with us to dinner? You did say that you were alone, right?"

I looked at him and nodded. "I came here to get away from the people that I'm around every single day as a sort of vacation. I'm getting tired of the game that I'm playing," I replied as I opened the door to my room and walked in with Sai close behind, holding my bags.

He set them down right in front of the T before he asked his next question. "And what game would that be?"

I wasn't sure how to honestly answer that without revealing too much, so I decided that I would just wing it. "Life isn't as it use to be. I just wish that all of my troubles would go away." Yeah, that seemed good enough.

He merely nodded and put down the rest of my stuff. "Well, shall I come to you when it's time for dinner?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I think I'll just sleep until then," I replied as I went over to the bed.

He nodded with that formal, nonchalant expression on his face as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and allowing me to get some sleep.

Divider

I could see him, Sai's face, and others that I wish wasn't there. There was the face of Kallen, the pilot of the Guren Knightmate, Suzaku, the Britannian pilot of the Lancelot, Ohgi, and then Lelouch. Lelouch the Demon, the Black Prince, the boy who is more screwed up than even he realizes, but the thing is that I probably know him better than his own mother, if she were still alive.

There were all of their faces and more, some I didn't know, but one I did know. Sai. He was standing there, smiling at me a genuine smile, rather than that smile that he falsely puts on around others. Then, his face turned black. His eye sockets became white, like a drawn picture, and where his smile use to be was a devious, malevolent grin that showed teeth. It was not the Sai that I had met, I knew that instantaneously.

As that face appeared, I could see Lelouch laughing an evil laugh while over to the side was Naruto and some other people that I didn't know, two girls and a boy. The boy was stiff, but not expressionless. He seemed deeply disturbed and angered by the world, and in a way kinda made me think of Lelouch before he became Zero. His raven black hair spiked slightly in the back, and he had the same headband as the others. One of the girls was standing right next to him, his arm around her shoulders, and she had a frightened, upset look on her face as tears poured down her cheeks. Her hair was short and pink, and she also had a headband but instead of it being right on her forehead like the others, it was on top of her head. She snugged herself into the boy with the black hair that in a way resembled Sai, but then standing on the girl's other side was a blond with long, flowing hair pulled back into a ponytail and some of her bangs up in the front near her face, though they were nothing like my own. Hers were long, but not as long as the rest of her hair. Her face was angered, but there was hurt in her eyes.

The whole scene was on fire, making them burn in embers while Lelouch did nothing but smile and laugh all the way with his demon laugh.

Divider

I was awakened by the sound of a knock at my door. Why must people wake me up from my naps? I'm on vacation for crying out loud. Then, I remembered that Sai said that he would wake me up when it was time for dinner.

I looked over at the clock near my bed. Six o'clock.

There was once again a loud knock on my door. "C.C., are you in there?" asked a familiar, nonchalant voice from the other side of the door.

I slid out of bed, rubbed my eyes and stretched. I'd just had one of the strangest dreams I'd ever had, but then I remembered that I don't dream. Not since I became an Immortal have I dreamed once. What was different?

There was another knock. "C.C., if you're still coming to dinner then you need to wake up."

I yawned, growing impatient, and finally responded. "I'll be ready in a moment."

With that, I slid out of bed and went for my suitcase, opened it up, and slid out a sleek, black, single strapped dress that had the one strap going across my chest and to my other shoulder. Then, I found my black high heel sandals and slipped them on as well. My hair was long and pretty, but I decided that for this I could pull it back, so I took it all and pulled it into a ballerina bun, but I curled parts of the hair that normally sticks to the side(but not the whole thing; it would be too long and too much to deal with) and curled it, letting it lay on the sides of my face.

When I was ready, I grabbed my purse, and walked across the hall to knock on Sai's door. "Sai?" I asked with a knock.

He came over and opened the door and started to check me out. "You look nice this evening," he said, opening the door completely and slowly coming out before he offered an arm to me. "May I escort you?"

I slightly grinned and placed mine on his with a nod.

Wait, what was this feeling inside of my chest? I didn't really understand what was going on, but it kinda confused me. I guess there's a first time for everything, but this would be a mystery to me for now. I just needed to try and enjoy this dinner for now.

TBC? Please R&R!


End file.
